vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vergil (Devil May Cry)
|-|Vergil= |-|Devil Trigger Vergil= |-|Corrupted Vergil= |-|Nelo Angelo= Summary Vergil was one of the twin sons born from the demon Sparda and human Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and a playable character in its special edition. Following the death of their mother as children, Vergil and Dante go their separate ways, with Vergil rejecting his humanity and embracing his demonic heritage, contrasting his younger brother's embrace of humanity and initial rejection of the demonic. Stoic and reserved, Vergil displays a willingness to do anything in his quest to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. In an unknown conclusion to a confrontation with Mundus in the secret ending to Devil May Cry 3, he is corrupted and becomes the Dark Angel encountered in Devil May Cry known as Nelo Angelo (also alternatively spelled Nero Angelo). After numerous conflicts throughout the game, he is finally defeated by Dante. He later makes a playable appearance in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, where he is featured in his own personal campaign detailing his actions in the city of Fortuna decades before the events of 4'', and shortly before ''3. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least High 6-A Name: Vergil Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 18 (Devil May Cry 3) | 28-29 (Devil May Cry 1) Classification: Half Demon, Half Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Swordsman, Spatial Manipulation (With Yamato), Light Manipulation (With Beowulf), Can summon spectral swords, Teleportation, Can transform to increase all stats with Devil Trigger, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Immunity to hostile telepathy/illusions | More powerful summoned swords, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Enhanced Teleportation, Can transform to increase all stats. Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (On par with Dante as he was at this time), spatial attacks ignore durability. | At least''' Multi-Continent level (Defeated Dante in their first match, but lost in the next two battles) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Should be on par with Dante and blitzed him in the third game) |''' Massively Hypersonic+''' with''' Sub-Relativistic''' reactions/combat speed (Should have speeds comparable to Abigail) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | At least Class 5, likely higher Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | At least''' Class NJ''' Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took numerous blows from Dante) | At least Multi-Continent level '(Took numerous attacks from Dante) 'Stamina: Very High (Fought Dante three times with no rest while constantly being bisected and still found enough strength to stand and fight Mundus) Range: Several hundred meters (Can cut from an extremely far distance with Yamato) Intelligence: Extremely knowledgeable on the demonic world and it's legends | Virtually mindless, slaving to Mundus's will, but retains enough of his combat skill to fight Dante on equal terms. Weaknesses: Dangerously overconfident | Seeing items from his past causes him pain Standard Equipment: Yamato This is Vergil's main weapon Yamato, it's blade is sharp and decisive. It ignores conventional durability , examples of this is when Yamoto pierced through Nero's Devil Bringer which was supposed to be a indestructible demonic arm. And cut open a dimensional wall to aid Dante against Arkham, and has many showings of spatial cutting. Yamato has also been shown to be capable of slicing targets dozens of meters away with ease. Beowulf Flash gauntlets and greaves which had enough power to launch Beowulf into the air from an uppercut and slice him in half with an axe kick . It also demonstrate Vergil's skill in hand to hand combat, here are a few moves which demonstrate this. Lunar Phase and Beowulf Combo B. Force Edge A blade similar in power to Rebellion, it is the sealed form of the the sword wielded by Sparda himself, Vergil wields it in combat in the same manner as Dante. Vergil is capable at throwing the Force Edge with such power it creates a whirlwind vacuum and sucks any enemies in carving them up . Vergil is also capable of stabbing at tremendously high speeds with this weapon. Vergil can also use energy slashes when wielding force edge. Summoned Swords Vergil conjures a spectral sword that bears resemblance to Force Edge and launches it at high speeds against his enemies. Vergil is skilled in their usage, surrounding himself with the blades and being able to shoot them out afterwards if he wants,being able to summon them to surround an enemy eventually impaling them and making them rain towards an enemy also. He has also shown that he is able of creating swords of different sizes and is able to wield one himself. Key: Devil May Cry 3 | Devil May Cry Gallery File:Sick.png|Vergil File:Currpot_Vergil.png|Corrupted Vergil File:Nelo_Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Light Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telepaths Category:Summoners Category:Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Regeneration Users Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Horror Category:Teleportation Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Hax Category:Final Bosses Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6